Enisti
The Kingdom of Enisti and Praetor, commonly Enisti, is a nation in the western part of the Hellas Ocean,and is the currently the westernmost nation known. With an area of 25,332 mi² (65,610 km²), it is both the largest and only independent island nation in Patamei. At last census, the island was home to 750,000 people, with an average population density of 29.61 people per square mile (11.41 per km²) The island is dominated by a maritime climate with quite narrow temperature differences between seasons, and recently experienced an upheaval in its weather as a result of a curse laid upon the nation by Chauntea. A single Kingdom of Enisti resulted from the union of the Commonwealth of Denethmes (which already had unified the chiefdoms of Turgon and Balmar) and the Kingdom of Vanlati by the 4366 Acts of Union. More than a hundred years before, in 4251 CE, King Rufnor VI, Premier of Denethmes, had inherited the throne of Vanlati, but it was not until 4366 CE that the two countries' parliaments agreed to form a political union following the fall of Ptolemy. In 4401 CE, Enisti united with the neighbouring Grand Duchy of Praetor, forming the Kingdom of Enisti and Praetor. History The Kingdom of Enisti and Praetor is less than 400 years old politically, but has been inhabited for at least 50,000 years, though mortal beings didn't arrive until approximately 1050 BCE. Pre-history Prior to the arrival of Humans, the dominant sentient life now occupying Enisti, archaeology indicates that the land was the primary domain of a nomadic elven culture, potentially ancestors to all sub-races of Elves extant today. Pottery and ritual circles from the earliest eras point to a more rudimentary understanding of magic, and when examined against the cultures of modern day Elves clear lines in correlation of their rituals, habits, and language are evident. Grave goods from this time are uncommon, as the typical practice of burial was exposure in a purpose-built Tower of Silence to the elements and various carrion animals. Arrival of Humans A diaspora of unknown origin occurred in 1200 BCE, and the island was left uninhabited by sentient creatures until the arrivals of humans in 1050 BCE. Travelling on simple water-craft from present-day Litus, the humans quickly set up a settlement which would grow into the city of Ptolemy, the first capital of Vanlati. Expanding quickly, the city of Baston was established in 250 CE. The political and geographical divide between the two cities became too great, and in 700 CE a schism split the country into two, with Denethmes claiming Baston as its own capital. The power struggle on the main island left a vacuum in the outlying archipelago, which was quickly capitalized upon by Barbus I, who declared himself the first Grand Duke of Praetor. These three states would find themselves in tense standoffs, never quite raging all out war, but with many close calls. The assassination of King Markoi IV of Vanlati in 1506 CE saw the armies of Vanlati and Denethmes confront one another on the shores of Lake Marhab, but eventually stand down without any blood being spilled. Following the close call, an official treaty was signed establishing the Triumvirate of Enisti, named for the ancient name given to the land by the elves thousands of years prior. With it, the Kings and Grand Duke were made equal partners in a political alliance which would last 3000 years. The Fall of Ptolemy In 4366 CE, the city of Ptolemy was dealing with an overpopulation problem, and a plague made quick work of the overcrowded city, leaving thousands of corpses rotting in the street. To alleviate the problem, King XXXX sent out a call and reward for anyone who could come to solve their woes. The call was answered by an enterprising young mage named Sermé, who used his considerable power to animate the dead and lead them into the catacombs which had been built below the city. Sermé himself entered the catacombs and was not heard from for some time, but reports began to surface of the inhabitants of the city slowly going mad, and hearing calls come from deep below the earth. One by one the population of the city dwindled to nothing as the strange magics from underneath the earth took their hold. King XXXX rode out with his army to confront Sermé, who by this time had been revealed as a lich of terrible power. The army rode deep into the earth and never came out, in what was the greatest military defeat in Enisti's history. King XXXX was killed in the battle, leaving the throne vacant for his distant relation, Premier Rufnor IV of Denethmes to be crowned King. With the loss of their largest city, and the head of state now ruling over both kingdoms, it was only a matter of time until the nations were later that year. Grand Duke Krator XVIII was concerned about his power in the now lopsided alliance and proposed full union and fealty to the throne of Enisti if his family line could retain governorship over their archipelago. Modern Day In 4678, King YYYY angered the harvest Chauntea by comparing the prowess of his own agricultural ministries to her divine abilities. In so angering the goddess she placed a curse upon the land, that all winds should blow from the sea to center on the Royal Palace in Baston. In so doing, she made it impossible to leave the island once reached. Not wishing to be made prisoners to the whims of an angered goddess, treade all but ceased on Enisti and the people began to starve. The efforts of Geornan's Fabulous Adventuring Group revealed the details of the curse when they visited Brahan the Seer high in the Makri Mountains north of Baston, where Chauntea revealed herself through the soothsayer to disclose that the curse could only be broken by the death of the King's only child, Valenetta. Geornan's Fabulous Adventuring Group's undying efforts to save the lives of the princess and the people of Enisti culminated in her kidnapping, death, and resurrection in what came to be known colloquially as "The Valenetta Affair". After the events of the Valenetta Affair, the King declared his daughter should marry Garland Meech, Secundus of Malov, son of the sitting Duke of Milima. The nation awaits their wedding in the spring of 4769. Category:Countries Category:Locations